


A Nail in our Coffin

by jkkitty



Series: Tuesday PicFic Challenges [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted first in Section 7 of Live Journal for FicPic Challenge 9/23/2014<br/>Napoleon and Illya attempt to find the guns Thrush is supplying to third world countries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nail in our Coffin

A group of rifled gunmen from Thrush surrounded Illya and Napoleon who had been caught trying to destroy the plant they were now held in.

Waverly had informed them UNCLE had been asked to find out how guns were being transported out of the country with the goals of starting wars in some third world countries. The authorities had received a tip that another batch of weapons were to be sent out and Napoleon and Illya were sent to stop it.

“Do you think they have plans for us and those?”

Napoleon whispered to Illya as he looked down the stairs at the two coffins on the floor below them.

“I am an atheist so refuse to be buried in a coffin with a cross on it,”   Illya said loudly to antagonize their guards.

“Shut up Kuryakin, if you know what’s good for you!” The man behind him threatened.

“I don’t think they’re taking that as a reason for not putting you into one of them, partner.”

“I said no whispering,” the man guarding Napoleon demanded emphasizing the point by hitting the UNCLE agent in the back with his rifle butt.

Taking a few deep breaths to release the pain, he straightened back up in enough time to grab Illya arm before the fury on the Russian’s face exploded into action.

“Pick your fights,” the American ordered looking into his partner’s eyes. He knew Illya would throw himself into harm’s way to protect him and that was the last thing he wanted.

Before starting down the stairs, Napoleon and Illya’s arms were pulled roughly behind their backs then tied with a thin wire that would cut deeply if they tried to struggle out of it.

“Alright Solo, Kuryakin, move,” the same man demanded. This time the UNCLE agents were prodded with a rifle tip.

Trying not to fall, Illya led the way with Napoleon following close to him. Their guards trailed after them.

“Smart. If their behind us we cannot try anything.”

“Shut up Kuryakin or we’ll make use of those coffins to make your condition permanent. Now each of you head out on one of the platforms then turn around and face me.”

Not really having any other choice, they did as ordered.

“You wanted to know how we transported our guns well we’re going to give you a first-hand demonstration. Thrush Central is interested in the two of you.I know you sent out a call for back-up so we need to hurry.You’ll see how I can get you out right under the noses of your people.”

A fast movement of Thrush leader’s hand had two of the riflemen shooting darts into the agents. Falling back into the coffins, darkness came quickly.

………

“Finally coming around,” a voice broke through Napoleon’s mind. What had happened?Slowly his memory returned.Last thing he remembered he was falling into a coffin.

Opening his eyes, Napoleon found himself in a UNCLE’s medical bed. Glancing around, he saw Illya in the bed next to his.

“Mr. Solo?” Waverly said.

“Sir,” he barely was able to speak. His throat felt as if it was on fire.

“Take it easy son and don’t try to speak yet.The intubation tube was removed just a few hours ago.Both of you will be okay.”Waverly assured him.

“What?” A squeak escaped.

“Mr. Kuryakin is just waking up also so in a few minutes I’ll inform you both what happened after you were darted.”

When Illya opened his eyes a short time later, Waverly explained what had happened.

“When we received your request for backup, Mr. Slate and Miss Dancer went searching for you. Thrush was in the process of abandoning the site. We managed to stop the trucks moving out the equipment and supplies.It became a problem when one of the men told our people you two were in a coffin in one of the trucks.

Each truck was filled with at least a similar hundred coffins.The man didn’t know which truck you were in, and the rest either refused or didn’t know where you were located.It took hours of going through coffins before you were found.   When we finally did located your coffins, your oxygen had just run out a few minutes before.”

“The guns?”

“We have them. Gentlemen, rest for now.I’ll need you back in the field as soon as possible.There are many more threats that need your attention.”Waverly left the men in a room filled with medical noises.

Both men were silent thinking about how close it came this time. When it became too much, Napoleon broke it by saying, ““If on thoughts of death we are fed, Thus, a coffin, became my bed.”

“Napoleon?”

“It’s by E.A. Buccianeri. Just thinking how close to coming to our final reward.”

“Do you need to remind me? I rather not think about the coffins.”

“Well partner it was almost another nail in our coffin after all.”

“Napoleon, Please.”

“Well at least it wasn’t the final nail in the coffin.”

“I am warning you.”

“Just trying to lighten the mood.”

A pillow hit the American in the head. “Enough.”

Chuckling, sleep slowly embraced the two, who were alive to fight another day


End file.
